The Spy in Red
by Just Chuck
Summary: A one shot. There are special moments in a persons life that can take your breath away. This is one that Chuck will remember for the rest of his life.


A/N: Hello, all. This is my first music / Chuck venture. The song was one, I think, sums up the Chuck / Sarah relationship.

Artist: Chris DeBurgh – the song, 'The Lady in Red'

_Lyrics are in italic_

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything in the Chuck universe, or any claim on the 'Lady in Red.' As usual there is no money from this for me. I'm hoping for something in the laugh bank, but that is another story.

jagged1 took time out of her busy schedule to beta this for me, and all while writing such an oh so non crappy Christmas fic herself. Please send praise there, and crap over here. As a matter of fact just go read it now, it's called Chuck vs a Grinch, Ground Rules, and a Grand Marq.

I'll wait, I need time to shop online for a Casey doll to protect me anyway.

* * *

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

Seated at the bar and wearing a crisp tux, Special Agent Charles Carmichael looked around the dance floor.

"She'll be here, Bartowski, just stay calm." Casey, posing as the bartender, grunted as he passed him another virgin rum and coke, complete with a silly little umbrella. "Here, drink this, and for heaven's sake, pull up your zipper." He shook his head as he walked down to the other end of the polished bar.

The crowd went silent and all eyes turned to the red strapless dress tightly hugging the curves of the lovely Sarah Walker. Her date, a man who was suspected of multiple counts of industrial espionage, looked like a man who had just seen an angel. It was a look that was shared by Chuck and almost every other male in the room. They walked over to a table marked "RESERVED" and sat down.

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance_

The mark seemed to be saying all of the right things and had all the right moves. Sarah gave no hint that she wasn't totally taken in by the man, as they glided their way to and across to the center of the dance floor.

Chuck could not take his eyes off her. Casey looked sickened by the love struck brown eyes, and growled, "Okay, Bartowski, everything is in place, go cut in and get Walkers intel, and for crying out loud, tuck in your shirt."

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind_

"Bartowski, move." Casey shoved Chuck and he entered the dance floor to cut in between the mark and his mark.

_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget, the way you look tonight_

He took her hand and his body reacted to the electricity between them. His smile became all the more bright, and only the momentary faraway look in his chocolate brown pools did she realize that he had flashed on more than her beauty. Holding him close, he became weak in the knees and his breath left him as he felt her breath in his ear with the codes he needed to get into the mark's computer. They then moved as one, never taking their eyes off each other, moving as one person. the only indication that this was more than a dance was missed by onlookers. Sarah placed the hotel key in Chuck's pocket, his heart skipped a beat, and his feet a step. And when the dance was over, Chuck's heart felt the loss as they broke contact.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing_

_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_

The mark reclaimed his date as the next dance started, and Chuck made his way back to the bar, nodding at Casey, taking one longing look back. They left to fulfill their obligation to the greater good.

_And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away_

Returning to the ballroom with the information safely downloaded, Chuck could not help but stop as his heart quicken it's pace when he saw her smile at him when her mark looked away. The mark was totally taken in with the beautiful blonde and when he finally summoned up enough courage to try to ask Sarah back to his room, he was shocked when she looked him in the eyes and said 'yes'. She did this willingly, knowing that Casey was waiting to give him a second surprise tonight.

And when the trap was sprung, Casey quietly carried the unconscious mark away into the night . As for the spy in red, she turned and headed back to find the man whose nearness almost made her faint during their dance earlier.

_I have never had such a feeling_

_Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

Chuck waited patiently at the bar. He had just heard the announcer call for the last dance just as his vision of beauty entered. Without hesitation, he approached her took Sarah by the hand and they returned to the middle of the dance floor. Once again, the other dancers gave way, however it went unnoticed. The predestined couple were obviously enjoying the moment when they were not the human Intersect or the super spy completing a mission. There was only a man and a woman who only had eyes for the other.

_The way you look tonight_

_I never will forget, the way you look tonight_

_The lady in red_

_The lady in red_

Later that night, Chuck and Sarah were talking on a moonlit walk on the beach when Casey called and told them he was going to personally escort the mark to his new home in the big house. She would have to watch the asset while he was away.

In the end, he left Sarah and Chuck for three wonderful days alone.

_The lady in red_

They never left the apartment once.

_My lady in red_

_(I love you.)_

* * *

a/n 2

Please review.

Background (because someone asked at one point.)

When the WHO ARE YOU challenge started, I decided to write three different stories and then pick what one to submit. The first one I wrote didn;t seem right, but I posted it seperately. It was called 'Time To Reflect'.

'The Spy in Red' was the third one, and when I roughed it out, it really didn't seem right for the WAY. I am still not sure that I have truly given either the song or the relationship between the two the justice they all deserve. I was catching up on the previews ans when I saw then dance scene I dusted this off.

One last thing, please if you have not done so yet, take a second and vote in my poll off my profile page.


End file.
